gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Trinity (Episode)
is the 16th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot After pinning the Gundam Exia to the ground, Ali activates the Agrissa's plasma field, which electrocutes both Setsuna and the Gundam Exia. Suddenly, the Agrissa is hit by several shots from above and Ali is forced to eject his Enact Custom Agrissa Type from it before it explodes. The Gundam Throne Drei descends over Setsuna, and pilot Nena Trinity asks Setsuna if he's alive. Nena introduces herself and explains that she's also a Gundam Meister. Elsewhere, the Hellion squad escorts the captured Gundam Virtue through the desert, and Patrick is sure that he'll win Kati's heart now. Suddenly, his Enact is blasted in two by Johann Trinity's Gundam Throne Eins. Johann blasts the Hellions with his GN launcher and flies off to continue his mission, leaving Tieria to wonder who he is. As Soma escorts the captured Gundam Kyrios, she wonders why Allelujah killed the others of their kind, but her thought is interrupted by a sensation of pressure. Suddenly, Sergei and Soma's squad comes under attack from the remote GN fangs launched by Michael Trinity's Gundam Throne Zwei. As several Tierens are destroyed, Sergei and Soma are forced onto the defensive. Johann arrives at his next destination and fires several more blasts from his GN launcher, killing Over Flag pilots Randy and Stuart . As the weapons fire continues, Graham orders everyone to disperse and retreat. Lockon doesn't recognize the Throne Eins and asks Haro to scan for data, but Haro has nothing. Johann calls Lockon and explains that his siblings are rescuing the other Meisters. Nena calls in to report that her mission is complete, and Johann orders her to spread GN particles to the maximum distance and cover their escape. Nena activates the Throne Drei's stealth field and covers the sky with red GN particles. Kati is informed that their operation has failed due to the appearance of new Gundams. Graham attempts to call for reinforcements, but communications are cut by Nena's stealth field. Sergei wonders why Celestial Being never showed off such an ability before, and Patrick attempts to call his base for a pickup. Christina receives an encrypted message from Haro, and Sumeragi is surprised at the news that all four Gundams have escaped. She says to herself that sometimes it's good for her predictions to be wrong. The leaders of the superpowers are informed that the operation failed because of the new Gundams. As the Meisters head back to their deserted island, Tieria thinks to himself that the new Gundams aren't in Veda's plans and wonders what they are. At school, Saji yawns repeatedly and tells Louise that he didn't get any sleep because he stayed up all night watching a news report on Celestial Being. He asks her if she thinks it isn't a big deal, and she tells him she's more worried about upcoming exams. Alejandro attends a meeting of Celestial Being's Observers, but he's the only one in the room because the others are broadcasting voice only and are represented by paintings and sculptures. Alejandro asks the other Observers if they intend to acknowledge the new Gundams as part of Celestial Being. One comments that he's rushing to quickly and that they should re-examine the results of the Meisters and their interventions so far. Alejandro summarizes the interventions, starting with Setsuna's attack on the Enact unveiling, as well as Allelujah and Tieria stopping the terrorist attack in space. The Trinity siblings review the record as well, and Michael brashly comments that if he were in Talivia, he would've beaten up both armies. A Surveyor mentions that everything went according to Veda's plans until Allelujah initiated an independent rescue effort, which revealed the Gundam Dynames' long-range sniper capabilities to the world. Johann reviews the Moralian incident in which Setsuna revealed himself to Ali, and Michael comments that Setsuna must be crazier than he is. A Surveyor mentions that Setsuna refused to file a report on the incident. A motion to expel Setsuna was considered, but it didn't pass because there wasn't unanimous agreement. The Observers discuss the terrorist actions in response to Celestial Being. Alejandro highlights the HRL's attack on Celestial Being and their attempt to capture Gundams. The Observers note that during the attack, Allelujah allowed the Gundam Kyrios to be temporarily captured. They also note that he revealed his shield pincer weapon too soon, as did Tieria with the Gundam Nadleeh. At the time, the Observers questioned Sumeragi's abilities, but as with Setsuna, they couldn't reach a consensus. One Surveyor comments that Allelujah could be a problem for them in the future. Michael criticizes the Meisters for not killing every enemy pilot they encounter, but Johann counters that the Meisters are concerned about public opinion. Michael says that they're too soft and criticizes Setsuna's actions in Azadistan. With the most recent mission, one Surveyor mentions that if not for the Thrones, the original Gundams would've been captured. Alejandro asks again if they're going to acknowledge the new Gundams, and the Observers agree. In space, the Trinity siblings head for the rendezvous point with the Ptolemaios.